


I Was Planning To Do The Same

by cjg



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Airships, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Like actual Airships, Spoilers, Spoilers for episode 73
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: It's not that conversation, much to Vex's disappointment.Spoilers through episode 73





	

They had taken up the rear while the entire group left the ziggurat. It's their normal positions when traveling, ranged fighters in the back, and no one seemed to question it.

His arm wraps around her waist when they are out of the ziggurat and halfway to the exit. She turns to see Percival on her left side, face as serious as it has been for the past few hours.

He slows them when the rest of the group reaches the exit to the chamber and they both watch as Drake and Gilmore, in a serious discussion, follow the rest of the group up and out of sight. No one will miss them for a little while.

She leads them around the outside edge of the chamber, ninety feet away from the exit, to a cluster of three large smooth boulders, two of which are taller than Percy. If they're going to talk about this right now, it's going to be away from the others and all prying eyes.

He's leaning against one of the boulders and she's just a few feet away facing him.

He's unreadable, so different than just hours ago in the woods.

"Did you tell Captain Damon about Whitestone?" His tone is level, not giving anything away, it's like he's still speaking to that bitch. That thought hurts.

How disappointing, he wants to talk about this right now? Of all the things they need to discuss, he chooses this.

She can feel the pit of her stomach drop within her, instantly transported back to that moment. Her emotions swell just thinking about that terrible day. They join with her current state of mind and she finds herself suddenly close to tears.

She is guilty, though. She did tell the captain.

"Vex" He's changing now, less tense and more open, taking layers of facade off with every passing moment.

She has let him down. No longer able to look him in the eye, she turns around and takes a few steps toward another one of the boulders.

"I am so sorry that I broke our deal to not tell anyone about Whitestone, yes presumably the Deara is on its way here and it's my fault."

What in the world was she thinking when she did that? Why did she even think that he'd be ok with her compromising their home?

"Vex." He says her name in a whisper and she knows he's now standing right behind her. His warmth at her back.

Her words are whispers too. "I don't know what I was thinking, you were dead and I was devastated. I made a stupid call. I'm sorry Percy."

He moves around her and puts his hands on her shoulders. She raises her head just enough to see his face, concern in his eyes but a smile on his lips.

"Vex, don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same, I was planning to do the same."

He encircles her in a hug, which she tentatively returns, not quite believing what he just said.

"What?"

After hugging her just a little bit tighter for a moment his warm hands travel to her face. He wipes away tears she didn't even realize were there with his thumbs.

"Darling, you got us access to an airship. I was going to tell them about Whitestone myself, try to get them to join our cause, but I didn't get the chance. You saw the same opportunity that I did and you took it. I'm trying to thank you." He can't keep the excitement out of his voice when he speaks.

That's enough talking, she can think of better ways he could thank her without actually saying the words.

If he can be happy about this then so will she. She's been on quite an emotional ride today already thanks to him. She better get used to it. 

With that thought fresh in her mind she moves her hands to his waistcoat and leans up to close the distance between their lips but even on tip toes she doesn't quite reach him, he's standing too straight.

His hands settle on her back, he smiles down at her while closing the distance between them and kisses her back gently.

It's quick and sweet. Very similar to the one he gave her in the woods a little over twelve hours ago. The only difference is that she can mostly feel her toes this time.

When he moves to break the kiss she is quicker and her right-hand moves to the back of his neck, keeping him down at her level and more importantly this keeps the kiss from ending.

They are not two people exposed in the woods right now, there is no need to end this so quickly.

Taking control of this moment she moves them towards the nearest boulder so that Percy's back is suddenly against cold rock and that she is pressed against him, no space between them.

He gasps at the sudden pressure on his back and front which is when she runs the tip of her tongue along the seam of his mouth.

The moan he makes sends shivers down her spine and she presses even harder against him.

This is exactly what she needed. She's both madly in love and so completely furious with him right now. He's been so smart and stupid today. Right now, though, none of those things matter, he's warm and alive. She can feel his heart beating quickly under her hand.

When they do break apart it's Vex's choice, they'll have been missed by now and there is much to take care of before the bitch returns tomorrow. The most important of which is Cassandra, she needs her brother.

As she steps away from him, his arms are still around her, he moves one step closer and places a small kiss on her temple. The contact lingers, his cheek settling against the side of her head.

Her head finds itself pressed into his shoulder. They both breathe heavily.

"We need to talk about this habit of ours sometime soon Percival." She tries to keep her tone light but her words come out more heavily than she intended.

The smile on his face grows and she can feel it against her skin. "I'm amiable at the moment if you are."

"I wish this was the time but as I see it, the most important thing you have to do right now is to go talk to your sister." She disentangles herself from his arms and begins to walk back toward the exit, leaving him there.

She can hear and feel him following close behind her. Once they reach the main castle, after passing the men guarding the tunnel and walking through the catacombs, she leads him to the closest door, puts an ear to it to see if anyone is inside and slips them through the door into a currently unoccupied sewing room.

She sits on the large empty table in the room and waits for him to follow her. He does and settles right next to her leaning against the table.

"Percy, I know you both have your issues with one another but she'll forgive you for this. Go be a big brother and listen to her. She needs you." He turns toward the door to leave but she stops him one last time, a hand on his shoulder to turn him back to her.

"I'll find you tonight after dinner, we will talk then." She decides to kiss his cheek at the last moment and after everything that's happened between them today he's still polite enough to blush.


End file.
